


Aim for the Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Snowflake Challenge 2018 Day 12





	Aim for the Heart

**Aim for the Heart**

**Word Count:** 928

**Written for Snowflake Challenge 2018 Day 12**

Oliver stood beside the limo waiting for Felicity. It was her first official function as First Lady of Star City and they were going to be late.

Finally the door of their building opened and Felicity stepped outside.

“Are you sure this thing isn’t canceled? It’s snowing pretty hard.” Felicity carefully walked over to where he was. “We should call and make sure.”

“Felicity, Thea is waiting for us there. We’re going to be late.” Oliver opened the car door and held her hand while she got inside. He waited until she slid over to get in the car. “It’s a simple reception. You smile, shake some hands, and we leave.”

“I won’t be shaking many hands in this weather.” Felicity leaned over against Oliver. “It’s cold.”

Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her closer. “It’s not as bad as Russia.”

“Russia.” Felicity sighed. “I never want to see Russia ever again.”

Oliver nodded. “I’ll add that to the list of places that we don’t want to go on our honeymoon.”

Felicity poked him in the side. “You need to stop being so broody. William is picking up on it. He asked me yesterday if everything was okay.”

Oliver looked at her. “What did you tell him?”

“I said that we had hope that everything would work out for the best.” Felicity rubbed his cheek. “It will you know. We will find a way to get through this.”

Oliver smiled. “If we don’t then we will find another way just like we always do.”

Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder. “We should plan the honeymoon.”

Oliver sighed. “I already have it planned.”

Felicity sat up straight. “You do? Tell me! Where are we going?”

“You will know when we get there.” Oliver pointed at the building on the left. “We’re here.”

“Oliver! Tell me!” Felicity pulled on his hand as he got out of the car. “You know I can find out even if you don’t tell me.”

“Felicity, we’re late.” Oliver held out his hand to help Felicity from the car.

Felicity got out and whispered in his ear. “I guess ill be hacking your laptop when I get home.”

“It’s not on there.” Oliver grinned but it turned to a frown when Thea came out of the building. “What is it?”

“They decide to cancel it do to the weather. Only a few people were able to get here.” Thea looked around at the snow falling. “It’s getting worse too.”

“Did you bring your car?” Oliver asked.

“No. I took a cab. I can’t drive in this stuff.” Thea pulled her coat closer. “It’s getting colder too. Did Barry piss off a freeze meta or something?”

Oliver chuckled. “I think Barry and Iris are still in Bali on their honeymoon.”

“We’re going to Bali, aren’t we?” Felicity asked. “Oliver?”

“Did they reschedule it?” Oliver asked Thea.

“Yeah. It’s on Tuesday next week at the same time.” Thea told him. “Only three people showed up this time.” 

Suddenly a snowball hit Oliver in the head. Oliver bit his lip and shook the snow out of his hair.

Thea started laughing. “Nice aim Felicity!

Oliver glared at Thea. He turned and looked at Felicity. “What was that for?”

“You didn’t answer me.” Felicity shrugged and tried to look innocent. “I wasn’t aiming for your head. Really, I wasn’t.”

Thea reached down and scooped up a handful of snow. “Remember when I was a kid and you and tommy would take me outside when it snowed. I still owe you some payback.” She threw a snowball at Oliver’s chest.

Felicity laughed and threw another snowball just as Oliver was turning to say something to her. That time it hit him in the face.

“Oops!” Felicity giggled and winked at him.

Oliver reached over picked Thea up then he nearly threw her into the car. He reached for Felicity but she stepped back and threw a snowball that hit him in the chest.

“Felicity!” Oliver finally reached her. “Get in the car!”

Felicity leaned up against his chest and giggled. “Got you!” She dropped snow into the collar of his coat. She giggled and got in the car.

Thea and Felicity high fived each other as Oliver shook the snow out of his coat.

Oliver climbed into the car and glared at them both.

“What’s the matter, Ollie?” Thea grinned. “Don’t you like snowball fights anymore?”

Oliver tapped the divider. The driver lowered it and waited for instructions. “Take us back to the loft please.”

The driver raised the divider and started the car.

“I can’t believe you ganged up on me.” Oliver shifted in his seat. “Shit! I’m all wet now.”

Felicity laughed. “Thea, I think he’s pouting.”

“Oh, he’s definitely pouting.” Thea laughed. 

The car pulled up to their building a few minutes later.

Oliver got out and was hit with a snowball in the back of the head. He turned around to see where it came from and he saw William on the balcony waving at him.

Oliver laughed then he reached down and grabbed a handful of snow and sent a snowball right at William.

William ducked back into the loft just as the snowball hit the window.

“That’s it.” Thea nodded. “We are going to have a snowball fight on the roof.”

Oliver looked down at her with a grin. “You’re on!”

“Thea, he has wicked aim.” Felicity reminded her.

“So do I and it looks like William does too.” Thea smiled at her brother. “You are in so much trouble now.”


End file.
